First consider the expression for: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $-9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $6$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-9x - 8) = \color{orange}{-9(-9x-8)}$ What is $6$ plus $\color{orange}{-9(-9x-8)}$ $-9(-9x-8)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-9x-8)+6$.